


【00M】First Night with 007/初夜

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00M, M/M, 初夜 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: Gareth Mallory的初夜體驗，M00前提下的00MM就是寵他的007
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 2





	【00M】First Night with 007/初夜

「所以您說您並沒有這方面的經驗？」Bond嘴角上揚的就像是發現了聖誕樹下方藏有禮物迫不及待想拆封的孩子。

Mallory，他的長官輕嘆了一口氣，他承認自己確實並沒有當過承受的那一方，習慣做為上位者的他也從未想過這件事，但若是他的男人想要偶爾交換位置，也並不是不行，他信任Bond也願意將自己的一切交付給他，就像是Bond平時所做的一切。

「若您不習慣，我想我並不希望勉強您配合，Sir。」Bond冰藍色的眼眸中帶有絕對的堅定，「但……」他停頓了一會，「若您願意嘗試，我會盡力為您做到最好。」粗糙的手掌覆上了床緣那一側長官結實的大腿，他靜靜等待對方思考。

Mallory的沉默並沒有讓Bond感到不安，他知道自己提出的要求就算對方不願意答應也是合情合理，畢竟他並不曉得對方是否能夠為他做到這一步，曾經風流倜儻沉浸在女人漩渦中的特工James Bond，自從與他的長官在一起後便沒有了其他對象，專一，這也許是他人生第一次如此徹底的實踐這詞彙吧。

但他也有慾望，對於做為進攻方的慾望，並不是Mallory所做的無法讓他滿足，他享受他的長官給予他的一切，但有時還是會有些反向的情感騷動他的內心，這天，他忍不住提了出來，而現在，他等待，等待Mallory的回應。

突然之間，原本沉默的長官將手伸向他帶有短刺金髮的後腦勺，輕微使力Bond的頭向前傾了一些，乾澀的薄唇緊貼著他的，沒多久他感受到對方的舌頭探了進來，帶有情慾的對他予取予求，交纏的舌，交換的唾液，毫不客氣的進攻讓Bond就快要窒息，發現到下屬的異狀，Mallory才離開了他的唇瓣，無聲喘息著。

「Sir……?」眼前的特工眼神中盡是疑惑，他並不曉得Mallory突然的舉動代表的意思，他不敢輕易揣測總是能出乎他意料之外的Mallory心中在想什麼，他寧可聽見Mallory實際說出口的解答，就算那並不一定是他所希望的答案。

「這是個允諾，James，我願將自己交給你。」Mallory刻意壓低自己的聲音，充滿著磁性的老式英國嗓音讓Bond耳朵有些酥癢。

「您確定？」Bond不敢相信自己所聽見的，但眼前男人的榛綠色眼中閃過的絕對的肯定。

他試探性的將手往Mallory的後腰撫去，輕撩起整齊紮在西裝褲內的襯衫，覆在皮膚上的手掌傳來Bond的體溫，他見長官眉頭略為顫動，微笑著將對方腰間上的皮帶解了下來。

Bond並不急著脫下對方的褲子，而是由後方將手伸入Mallory的底褲內，手指在臀縫間磨擦著，勾引起對方的慾望，當指尖輕抵在皺褶處時，Mallory的臉龐泛起一點紅潤，但仍對他點了個頭，Bond試著在皺褶處以指腹按摩著，讓長官能夠放鬆一些，但他注意到Mallory的穴口十分緊緻，難以向內探入。

「稍等我一下，Sir。」Mallory看著特工走向掛著大衣的架子，伸手在口袋中找尋著什麼，「這能讓您更快進入狀況。」手中持有的是一條水性潤滑劑，以及銀色包裝的保險套。

「我想我能夠告你預謀犯罪了，特工。」Mallory神色鎮定的說著，這讓眼前的特工不禁笑了出來。

「做事的基本，Sir，這可是和您學習到的，總是想好所有可能性」他能夠從Bond的笑容中看見除了喜悅，更帶有一點驕傲。

「今晚我會盡全力帶給您歡愉的，避免讓您的”初夜”白白的失去，Sir。」當他提起初夜，Mallory臉上的表情略帶尷尬，且有一絲難以發現的羞澀，這可讓Bond覺得有趣極了。

「咳，今晚你的話可真多啊，James。」當他打算自己解下胸前襯衫的釦子時，Bond的大手覆上了他的，「今晚，這是我的工作，您只需要好好放鬆以及享受，Sir。」

Mallory在特工挺翹的臀部上獻上一個響亮的拍打，「我相信你能夠表現的很好，但過度溫柔並不適合你，James，照你想要的去做吧，別把我當作處子來看待。」

「這句話，您得等到身體不再如此僵硬再說，Gareth，你的臀縫之間甚至無法放入一根手指。」Bond輕咬著他的耳垂，鼻息灌入了他的耳內，雙手揉捏著長官緊實的臀肉。

Mallory不服輸的搶過Bond手中的潤滑劑，自顧自的脫下那束縛自己的西裝褲以及底褲，趴伏在柔軟的大床上，水性的潤滑劑在手中製造出一股黏膩的觸感，平時他將潤滑劑抹上Bond的臀縫間，而這次他有些不習慣的蹙起眉頭，對準自己暴露在Bond面前的私處以指腹不輕不重的打轉著，深深吸了一口氣後，中指毫不猶豫的向內插入，緊緻的臀穴緊緊吸著那修長的手指，不願放開。

在一旁的Bond看著自己的長官為了他而擴張的動作，感受到自己下腹部的騷動，燥熱的感覺襲滿他的全身，西裝褲的前端已經明顯的撐起，他從沒看過Mallory這一面的模樣，著實性感的能讓他將勉強搭起的理智線瞬間斷裂。

他帶有調情意味的吹了聲口哨，換來Mallory一個惡狠狠的瞪視，潤滑劑朝他筆直丟了過來，動態反應良好的特工一把接住。

「我以為您今晚想強行搶走我的工作內容，Sir。」Bond臉上堆滿笑容，深刻的紋路在眼角漫延開來，他雙眼直視著緩慢將手指退出的長官，手中不忘沾滿潤滑劑，一雙濕黏的大手緊貼上Mallory光裸的臀部，帶有侵略性的塞入了中指，「您還得再放鬆一點，Sir。」

「呃……」當異物入侵他體內時，忍不住發出了喉音，他能感受到後穴中的手指輕刮著他的內壁，彎起的指節揉按著裡頭的軟肉，這感覺非常奇妙，他難以形容，但並不討厭。

當手指在甬道內抽插著，他能夠感受到自己的心跳逐漸加速，他並不想承認，但Bond的手技十分優秀，不時頂到敏感位置時，他都刻意忍下了呻吟聲，皮膚隨著體溫的升高泛起淺淺的粉色，當後穴的指頭數量增加到三根時，他總算忍受不住輕聲喘息著，扭動的腰臀不自覺的配合著Bond手中的動作，飢渴著得到更多。

忽然之間向外滑動的指頭摩擦著內壁，Mallory呼出一口氣，原先被手指抽插填滿的穴內一陣空虛感襲來，穴口一張一合的抽動著，趴伏在床上的四肢有些痠軟，Bond注意到長官的微顫的雙手，塞了個枕頭在床中央，讓Mallory放鬆躺下，正面直視年長官員的臉龐，他發現對方不像平常板起一張臉，現在這充滿情慾的面容只屬於他，就算第一次作為承受方，Mallory仍不輕易示弱，冷峻的表情中富含的其他情緒卻盡收在Bond的眼底。

Bond試著抬起長官修長的雙腿，意外發現Mallory的柔軟度比他所想像的要好，那沾著潤滑劑濕軟的後穴展示在Bond的眼前，按耐不住的情緒讓他脫下自己的褲子，雙腿間的陰莖早已蓄勢待發的矗立著，要不是Mallory見識過括約肌的能耐，他不禁會懷疑這東西怎麼放得進身後的窄穴，但Bond已經無數次在他面前展現，這次將換成他承受Bond的慾望。

穿戴好保險套後，特工自行抹上了大量的潤滑劑在火熱的陰莖上，並且在長官的後穴內又補上了一點，更加濕黏且滑順。

直到Bond的硬物抵在穴口時，Mallory不禁抽了一口氣，緩緩插入的硬挺帶來的除了一股撕裂感以外還有與手指不同的滿足感，他巧妙的控制自己的呼吸聲，避免過度激動的情緒反應造成Bond的退卻，直到整根沒入其中他的眼角逐漸泛起生理性的水光，他趁Bond不注意時偷偷抹去，但仍被MI6最好的特工發現。

Bond忍住自己想快速在Mallory體內抽插的慾望，先是緩速的來回挺進與抽出，重覆的動作讓Mallory能夠習慣他的尺寸，但這樣的動作卻讓身下的男人感到一陣燥熱與不滿，「若你再以這樣的速度，我會直接將你推倒騎上去的，Mr.Bond。」就算身處於下方，Mallory的氣勢仍讓Bond背脊發涼。

他評估了Mallory的狀況，已經能順暢的抽插著，接著他讓Mallory環抱起自己的雙腿，臀部整個抬高，Bond開始奮力的向內撞擊著能夠引起長官敏感到發狂的前列腺，快速的動作摩擦著甬道，燃燒似的火熱感從下體開始充斥全身，汗水從額頭順勢滑落至下巴，Bond無法形容現在眼前的長官有多性感，但他相信這是他第一次如此想把一個人狠狠的操進被褥裡頭，想聽他放浪呻吟，想讓對方的眼裡只有他。

當Bond的動作更加激烈，Mallory總算失守自己的聲音，輕聲、斷斷續續的呻吟著，他從沒想過做為承受方能夠把自己的身心靈完全交給對方主宰，但這也是因為他完全信賴眼前的男人，他享受著那與平時所不同的性愛，他捨不得閉上雙眼，此時此刻他只想看著對方直視他的冰藍色眼眸，看著對方賣力在自己身上抽動的模樣，光想到這裡，Mallory忍不住緊緊絞著Bond陰莖，突如其來的包覆感讓Bond射了出來，Mallory放開環住腿部的雙手，緊緊抱住身上的特工，毫無顧忌的在上頭留下細微的抓痕，感受那灼熱的精液雖包裹在保險套內卻濕熱的在他體內噴發，他總算也忍受不住繳械投降，白濁的液體全射在自己的上腹，那情色的模樣讓Bond已軟去的陰莖又不小心脹大幾吋。

但他仍將陰莖往外退出，收拾自己裝滿精液的保險套，他拿了張面紙將Mallory上腹的白濁清理乾淨，接著貼近長官的耳邊，小聲的耳語，「我還能夠再來一次嗎？Sir。」

他看著Mallory被他操得紅腫的後穴，滿意的露出舒爽的微笑，而他的長官仍在床上大口喘息著，臉上布滿的更是除了情慾以外滿滿的羞恥以及僵硬，他竟然被Bond如此輕易的就抽插到射，等他回過神來Bond在他耳邊說了些什麼更是瞬間羞紅了雙頰，不服輸的性格促使他主動將Bond放倒在床上，雙手掰開自己的臀瓣，向下對準Bond再度硬挺的陰莖，坐了下來，陰莖直接向內插入最深處。

「嗯……」他皺起了眉頭，雙手搭上的金髮特工寬厚的肩膀，開始上下擺動著自己的腰。

Bond瞪大了雙眼，看著他的長官隱忍著情慾，滿臉禁慾卻泛著潮紅的面容，在自己身上放蕩，硬挺的陰莖在Mallory的體內再次更加充血，他能察覺到長官臉上皺起了眉心，寬厚的雙手扶著對方溫熱的腰間，帶有節奏開始挺起自己的腰，向內更加深入，比起剛剛的姿勢更容易頂到Mallory敏感的那位置，Mallory總算失守自己的理智，發出了一聲綿長的呻吟，Bond的耳朵因那淫靡的呻吟聲，微微抽動著，更加賣力的頂著身上的長官。  
Mallory緊緻的穴內不停地夾緊Bond的粗大，刺激著對方的情慾，Bond沒有想過原來長官的體內如此的溫暖，緊緊包覆著自己，他閉起了雙眼，全部的感官都集中在感受Mallory的寵溺，舒服的感覺讓他暫時失去意識，又再一次的於長官體內達到高潮，這次黏稠的精液直接射入了裡頭，溫熱的液體在甬道內噴發，Mallory抬起了自己的上顎，十指埋入Bond的雙肩，留下紅潤的指痕，也在不久後達到了今日的第二次，他整個人趴伏在金髮男子的身上，痠軟的腰部傳來一陣陣的疼痛，此時此刻他只想暫時體會彼此之間的溫存。

待到餘韻過後，Bond退出自己的陰莖，乳白色的黏稠緩緩從那窄穴流下，順著臀線流至大腿根部，Mallory努力夾緊自己的臀肌，步履蹣跚的走入淋浴間，清理縱慾過後的殘局，不久後Bond也隨之步入，淋浴洗去了身上的疲憊以及體液，放滿溫熱的熱水，兩人在窄小的浴缸內面對著彼此享受那平靜的片刻。

*******  
「如果我明天開會遲到你得負起責任，James。」

「我想就算您腰痠到下不了床，身為M的你仍會想辦法撐起身體去開會，我並不擔心。」

兩人從浴室中披著浴巾走出，鑽進了被窩，Mallory瞪著枕邊一臉愉悅的特工，自己是否過度寵溺這個傢伙，他總是這樣思考著，但他不得不承認，Bond的性愛技巧讓他後穴的初夜充斥著滿足以及快感，這感覺並不差。

「Sir，您覺得我的表現還可以嗎？」Bond突然的話讓原先正打算入眠的Mallory再次驚醒，他將手掌覆上了自己的臉龐，緩緩地說，「我不容懷疑你的性愛技巧，James。」

Bond在這一瞬間抱緊了身邊的長官，一股暖流從對方身上傳來，再次睡意襲來，疲倦的雙眼很快又再次沉了下來。


End file.
